


Hekate (Fanart)

by Antares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Rahmen des  deutsch_bigbang habe ich für callisto24 einen Titel (in zwei Versionen) für ihre wundervolle Story "Hekate" gemacht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hekate (Fanart)

. 

 

Hier der Header und ein Link ( http://callisto24.insanejournal.com/89335.html ) zu Callistos Eintrag: 

**Titel:** Hekate  
**Autor:** callisto24  
**Beta:** artemis10002000  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Wortanzahl:** 11000  
**Zusammenfassung:** Nach der Zerstörung eines Altars stellen Dean und Sam fest, dass sie mit einem Fluch belegt wurden, der sie zu ungewohnten und verwirrenden Handlungen zwingt, zudem Einfluss auf ihre Körper nimmt und diese verändert. Voneinander angezogen und unfähig sich gegen den Zauber zu wehren, kommt es zu leidenschaftlichem Sex. Doch je länger der Fluch andauert, desto deutlicher treten lange unterdrückte Gefühle hervor.  
Warnungen: PWP, Knotting-Fic, Wincest  
Rating: ab 18

(Credits: Das Bild der Frau im Hintergrund ist von John Singer-Sargent (1856-1925): "Ellen Terry as Lady Macbeth")


End file.
